


Macaron

by bookwyrmling



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, I can never turn down a challenge, M/M, PR Bitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwyrmling/pseuds/bookwyrmling
Summary: This was not the first time the Falconer’s had seen this scene. These wild west-like stare downs had been a twice a week occurrence since Bitty had started, but even now breaths were held.





	Macaron

**Author's Note:**

> A challenge was called for the rarest of pairs. I can never turn down a challenge.

Nate crossed his arms and glared down at the mostly empty dessert plate in the nook. Bitty, the newly hired PR intern, smiled at him while holding out a plate. The team watched in concern, each man huddling protectively over his plate.

This was not the first time the Falconer’s had seen this scene. These wild west-like stare downs had been a twice a week occurrence since Bitty had started, but even now breaths were held.

“Taking a break from pie today, Bittle?” Nate asked with a sigh as he turned his disapproving look from the baked goods to their baker.

Bitty’s smile only grew. “I do my research. I thoroughly cleaned my kitchen, used brand new utensils and we both know there’s no flour in macarons,” he argued, “If you’da let me know you were celiac, I coulda prepared something you could actually eat earlier.”

Nate opens his mouth to reply, but can’t quite find the words he wants to use so furrows his brows as he shuts it once more.

“George told me,” Bitty supplied to the unasked question, “Apparently people thought I was making pie to spite you as the nutritionist and it’s creating some workplace stress.”

“Nate, it’s okay. I can eat extras for you,” Mashkov grinned with an already full mouth as he reached out for what was left on the tray. Nate blinked at Mashkov in surprise before scowling and smacking Mashkov’s hands away and grabbing the plate.

Mashkov laughed, Bitty’s smile grew twice as warm and Nate’s face did the same. With as many calories as these guys had to eat, Nate had never been bothered by the players having a small piece of pie every so often. After years of hearing their complaints about being sick and tired of standard fare, actually, it was nice to see the treats reawaken their interest in what they ate. He’d just wanted to taste some of Bitty’s apparently miraculous treats, as well, but been too shy to admit his dietary restrictions after exploding at the man while having a bad day.

Nate bit into the macaron and had to subsequently bite back his tears at how good it was. The room seemed to breathe at one at that point and, in the background, under the angels singing along to the flavor of pecan-maple macarons, conversations began once more.

“I’m working on a gluten free pie crust, too,” Bitty admitted with a shy grin once attention had shifted off of them, “When I get the texture right, would you want to try it?”

Nate shoved the rest of the macaron into his mouth to give himself a couple seconds before he had to answer, along with something else to focus on that did not start his blushing once again.

“M-Maybe with dinner?” he added, not quite brave enough to meet Bitty’s eyes while speaking. When he did look up, Bitty’s face was pretty red, too, and a couple of the nearby staff and players were smirking at the both of them.

“That sounds pretty good,” Bitty agreed and it was only once he realized they’d been standing there smiling stupidly at each other that Nate coughed and turned to grab a few more of the treats.

“Oh, and Eric?” he said right before leaving, “You can bring desserts twice a week, but try to keep the pie to no more than once a week? There’s a bit too much butter in crust.”

Bitty laughed before giving a comical salute and, from a nearby table, Mashkov wailed. Nate smiled to himself as he left the break room before biting into another macaron.


End file.
